Staying the Night
by Pokemon-James-Bond
Summary: Rogue had a long day at work, and now a date with Gambit. She just doesn't want to spend the night. Just a fluffy ficlet I'm wrote up to avoid homework. Enjoy!


Rogue trudged into the apartment.

"Dear Lord!" Kitty gaped. "You look like you were hit by a bus!"

"Shut up." Rogue groaned. "Ah had such a long day. An' working late didn't help anything." She fell onto the couch.

"So go to bed. Not like you have work tomorrow."

"I can't. I told Remy I'd come over around 9. We're gonna watch a movie."

"Netflix and chill?" Kitty smirked.

"No!" Rogue protested, taking the pillow off the couch and hitting her. "I already told him I wasn't spending the night."

"You don't need to spend the night to have sex." Kitty pointed out.

"He got the point." Rogue glared. She looked at the clock and groaned. "I should get ready." She pushed herself off the couch and went to her room.

"Don't forget the matching underwear!" Kitty shouted after her.

* * *

"Hey, sugar." Rogue said when Remy opened the door.

"Bonjour, ma cherie." He took her hand and kissed her glove gently.

"You gonna invite me in?" She teased.

"Remy laughed, and opened the door wider to let her in. The loose dress she wore accented the sway of her hips as she walked in.

"Do you want a drink?" Remy offered.

"I'm good, thanks." Rogue sat down on the couch. "So what are we watching tonight?"

"Star Trek: Into Darkness." Remy smiled.

"Ya look like a kid in a candy store." Rogue laughed.

"Well if I get you hooked on this, I can get you hooked on all of it."

"I ain't watching the original series." Remy made a face, but then went back to the task at hand. He set up the movie and sat down on the couch next to Rogue. They got comfortable, finding the best cuddle position for the night. Remy had his arm wrapped around her shoulder, and Rogue was leaning her head on his.

"This right here is a throwback to the original movie." Remy whispered in her ear.

"Is it now?" Rogue looked up at him, smirking.

"Mmhmm." Remy hummed, leaning his head down close as he dared to get without triggering her mutation. "You sure you can't spend the night?"

"I'm sure." She answered, giving him a quick peck, only getting him a little bit dizzy. They turned their attention back to the movie.

As the movie progressed, they couple slowly shifted their positions, and before long, they were lying on the couch, Remy with his head leaning against the armrest, and Rogue lying on top of him, using his chest as her pillow. Remy's hand started playing with her hair, and made his way to massage her scalp. Rogue sighed so contently.

"You like that, chere?" He smiled.

"Mmmhmm." Remy chuckled at her lack of coherency. She nuzzled her head into Remy's shirt.

They fell back into their comfortable silence, with Remy still playing with her hair.

"This scene is really great because it's a mirrored image of what happened in one of the original episodes." Remy said. When he didn't hear a smartass comment from Rogue, he looked down to check on her. She was fast asleep, a strip of white and brown hair falling onto her nose, and her mouth slightly agape. He couldn't stop the smile on his face as he looked at the angel asleep on his chest.

"Rogue." He started rubbing her arm to try and stir her awake. "Roguey," She stirred slightly, but still didn't respond. "Cherie, you want to go to bed?"

"I'm not spending the night." She sighed, then turned her head to the other side.

"So you want to go home?" Remy offered, but he got no response. She was already fast asleep again.

He leaned over to the table as carefully as he could and reached for Rogue's phone.

* * *

Kitty was sitting on the couch flipping through channels trying to find something to watch when her phone buzzed.

 **Rogue** : _Hey, it's Remy. Rogue is going to spend the night._

 **Kitty** : _Isn't that a bit cocky, cajun?_

 **Rogue** : _It's not cocky if it's true._

She was going to send a witty response when Remy sent a picture of Rogue fast asleep on his chest.

 **Kitty** : _When she wakes up, can you tell her something for me?_

 **Rogue** : _Bien sure_

 **Rogue** : _Been sûr._

 **Rogue:** _BIEN SÛR_

 **Rogue** : _This woman needs to get rid of autocorrect._

 **Kitty** : _So you'll tell her something for me?_

 **Rogue** : _Yes._

 **Kitty:** _Tell her "I told you so."_

* * *

 _ **BONUS:**_

Rogue woke up snuggled into the large mass under her. It was much nicer than waking up. _  
_

"Roguey. Rogue-y" A husky voice sang. She groaned in protest at being awoken. "Roguey. Wakey wakey."

"Are there eggs and bac-y?" She smiled, eyes still closed.

"Dere would be mais someone insisted dey weren't spending de night."

"I'm not." She said, finally lifted her head to look at him.

"Mais you did." Remy kissed her head softly. Only then did Rogue look around and notice the sunlight streaming in from the windows.

"Damn it."


End file.
